uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Bristol Parkway railway station
1.456 | usage0506 = 1.633 | usage0607 = 1.790 | usage0708 = 1.897 | usage0809 = 2.084 | usage0910 = 2.042 | usage1011 = 2.115 | usage1112 = 2.254 | original = Western Region of British Railways | years = 1 May 1972 | events = Station opened | years2 = 1 July 2001 | events2 = Refurbishment completed | years3 = 9 May 2007 | events3 = Third platform opened }} Bristol Parkway railway station, on the South Wales Main Line, is in the Stoke Gifford area of the Bristol conurbation. It is from London Paddington. Its three-letter station code is BPW. The station, opened in 1971, was the first in a new generation of park and ride stations. It is the third-most heavily used station in the West of England, after and . There are three platforms, and a well-equipped waiting area. The station is managed by First Great Western, who provide most of the trains at the station, with CrossCountry providing the rest. The line is not electrified, but will be as part of the planned modernisation of the Great Western Main Line. A new platform will also be built, allowing increased services from London. Description Bristol Parkway is located in the unitary authority of South Gloucestershire, in the Stoke Gifford area of the Bristol conurbation. The immediate surrounding area is mostly residential, with farmland to the south east. The main road access is from the west, with the station situated close to the M4, M5 and M32 motorways, the latter being the Bristol "Parkway" from which the station takes its name, as well as the A4174 Avon Ring Road. The station is on the South Wales Main Line from London to Swansea, from the eastern terminus at London Paddington. It is also on the Cross Country Route from to . Just to the west of the station is Stoke Gifford Junction, where the Henbury Loop Line to Avonmouth Docks and Cross Country Route to Bristol Temple Meads diverge from the line to South Wales. To the east is a Network Rail maintenance training centre. The next station north along the Cross Country Route is , the next station south is . The next station east along the South Wales Main Line is , the next station west is , however there is only train per day calling at both Bristol Parkway and Patchway. The station is on an east/west alignment, with the main station building and car park to the north of the line. There is a goods yard adjacent to the station to the south, with two loops for trains to pass. The station has three platforms, numbered 2, 3 and 4. Platform 2 is to the south of the two main running lines, and serves westbound trains towards Wales and Bristol Temple Meads. Platforms 3 and 4 share an island to the north of the two main running lines, with a further two running lines between platform 4 and the car park. Platform 3 serves mainly inter-city trains towards London and , while platform 4 is usually reserved for local services. There is a metal wall on platform 2, fencing off the goods yard. An enclosed footbridge provides access to the platforms, approximately a third of the way along platforms 2 and 3 (from west to east), and at the west end of platform 4. Platforms 2 and 3 are opposite each other, while platform 4 is offset from platform 3, starting at the footbridge and extending further to the east. Platform 2 is long, platform 3 is and platform 4 is . Platforms 3 and 4 are signalled for bidirectional running, while platform 2 is unidirectional. The footbridge can be accessed by both stairs and lifts. The station building, a sweeping metal construction opened in 2001, contains a booking office, waiting rooms, payphones, cash machines, shops, toilets and a café overlooking the tracks. There are waiting rooms on each platform, as well as vending machines and LED displays giving next train information. Ticket barriers are in use at the station. The pay-and-display car park, run by APCOA, has 1140 spaces, and is currently being expanded as it is at capacity on weekdays. Bristol Parkway was the first of a new generation of park and ride railway stations, and a large number of passengers use it for that purpose. Over the decade 2002–2012, the number of passengers starting or ending a journey at Bristol Parkway grew by 1 million passengers per year to 2.25 million, with a further 740,000 passengers changing trains there, giving an annual footfall of just under 3 million passengers and making it the 216th busiest station in the country and the third busiest in the West of England (after Bristol Temple Meads and ). In the 2006/07 financial year, over 100,000 passengers used Parkway to travel to or from Bristol Temple Meads, and a further 500,000 used it to travel to or from London Paddington. The line through Bristol Parkway has a linespeed of on platforms 2 and 3 ( westbound on platform 3), and on platform 4. The loading gauge is W8, and the line handles over 20 million train tonnes per year. It is not electrified, though it is planned that it will be electrified as part of the 21st-century modernisation of the Great Western Main Line. Services and First Great Western. Here, a northbound CrossCountry service passes a westbound First Great Western service.]] The station is managed by First Great Western, who operate most rail services from the station. As of the May 2013 timetable, the basic weekday service consists of two trains per hour each way between and (with one extended to ) and one train per hour to and from . There are also hourly services each way between and via , with one train every two hours extended to and . CrossCountry also operate trains from Bristol Parkway, with the basic weekday service consisting of one train each way between Bristol Temple Meads and and one train each way between , the south west and Scotland. First Great Western services between London and Wales are formed of High Speed Train (HST) sets, while other FGW services use a mix of , and diesel multiple-unit trains. Until 2012, Pacer units were a regular sight, but these have mostly been moved south to work in Devon and Cornwall following a cascade of Class 150/1 units from London Midland and London Overground. CrossCountry services are usually formed of and Voyager diesel-electric multiple units, with some services between Scotland and the South West employing HST sets. The standard journey time to London Paddington is 90 minutes, to Cardiff Central 40 minutes, to 75 minutes, and to Bristol Temple Meads 12 minutes. |route1=CrossCountry Bristol - Manchester|next= |route2=CrossCountry South West - North East and Scotland|col1= |col2= }} |previous= |route=First Great Western London - Cardiff/Swansea|col= }} |previous2=|next= |route1=First Great Western / - / |route2=First Great Western Bristol Parkway - |col= }} Bristol Parkway is served by several bus routes linking it with the rest of Bristol and South Gloucestershire. These include * 18 (Emersons Green - Southmead Hospital) * 73/X73 (City centre - Cribbs Causeway) * 312 (Downend - Thornbury) * 319 (Bath - Cribbs Causeway) * 501 (MoD Abbey Wood - Avonmouth) * 502 (University of the West of England (UWE) - Shirehampton) * 581 (Chipping Sodbury - Hanham) * 625 (UWE - Severn Beach) These routes are operated by First Bristol, First Avon and Somerset, Wessex Bus and Severnside Transport. History at Bristol Parkway in 1977.]] HST set at Bristol Parkway in 2006. The site of what would become platform 4 can be seen, as can the platforms for the Royal Mail depot.]] The line through Bristol Parkway was originally opened in 1903 as part of the Great Western Railway's "Badminton Line" from Wootton Bassett to , a short-cut for trains from London to South Wales, avoiding Bath and . It was built on the site of the Stoke Gifford marshalling yard, which closed on 4 October 1971, having become surplus to requirements with the cessation of wagonload freight trains. The station's development was seen as a response to the potential growth of housing and commercial developments in north Bristol, with proximity to the M4 and M5 motorway interchange at Almondsbury also important. The name "Parkway" came from proximity to the M32 motorway, known as the Bristol Parkway, although the term Parkway has since been applied to park and ride stations throughout the United Kingdom. When the station was built it was outside the developed urban area, but the growth of housing and commercial development in adjoining areas of the North Fringe has brought it within the conurbation, with many large office complexes being opened nearby. The station, owned by British Rail, opened on 1 May 1972. Services were operated by the Western Region until British Rail was split into business-led sectors in the 1980s, after which Parkway was served by the InterCity and Regional Railways divisions. The original structures, built by Stone & Co. of Bristol, were basic - two island platforms connected by an open metal footbridge, with a wood and brick building containing the booking facilities and waiting rooms. Platform 1 (the modern platform 3), on the north side of the tracks, was for trains towards London and Birmingham, and platform 2 was for trains towards Wales and Bristol Temple Meads. The station opened with a 600 space car park and a fastest journey to London of 95 minutes, which was subsequently reduced to 75 minutes with the introduction of the new High Speed Trains in the mid-70s. Platform canopies were added in 1973, along with a cover for the footbridge. Further minor improvements were implemented over the next thirty years, including a new booking office and small extensions to the car park. Following the privatisation of British Rail in 1997, services at Bristol Parkway were franchised to several different train operating companies. South Wales Main Line services were provided by Great Western Trains, which was later taken over and rebranded as First Great Western; services from Bristol to Birmingham and the north were operated by Virgin CrossCountry; and local services were franchised to Wales and West, which was in turn succeeded in 2001 by Wessex Trains, a subsidiary of National Express. The Wessex franchise was amalgamated with the Great Western franchise into the Greater Western franchise from 2006, and responsibility passed to First Great Western. Virgin CrossCountry services were taken over by Arriva CrossCountry in 2007. In the early 2000s, the Royal Mail began construction of the West of England Post Office Rail Depot just to the east of the station, taking over some of the station car park to provide a platform and warehouse for postal trains. The building opened in 2002, with the Royal Mail stating it would save of lorry journeys per year on local roads. However, the depot closed only two years later in 2004, when the Post Office ceased to use the rail network. Royal Mail offered the terminal for use by freight companies, but there were no takers. In 2008 it was reopened as a Network Rail maintenance training centre in a £2,500,000 project which saw the construction of a mezzanine floor, a welding workshop and a extension. In 2000, work began on a complete redevelopment of the station building. It opened on 1 July 2001, and featured lifts and generally enhanced facilities. Local roads were enhanced to help speed passengers' journeys to and from the station, and a new multi-storey car park was built to replace the spaces lost to the Royal Mail facility. A dedicated bus interchange was opened in 2003. In 2006, construction started on a new platform face on the north side of platform 1, to ease congestion for trains toward Birmingham and London. The new platform, platform 4, was opened on 9 May 2007 by rail minister Tom Harris MP. As part of the reconstruction, the waiting room at the east end of platform 1 was demolished, and replaced with an extended waiting area and customer help desk. Platform 1 was subsequently redesignated platform 3. The work cost £3,000,000, and was funded by Network Rail, with First Great Western contributing £100,000 towards the new waiting room and help desk. Despite the large car park, the increase in passenger numbers at Parkway in recent years has led to problems with on-street parking, leading to the commissioning of a new 200-space car park east of the station. It opened in Spring 2011, but was used by only 139 motorists in its first three months, and as of August 2012 was averaging only 10 motorists per day. It is expected that traffic will increase when a new bus link is opened to transfer drivers from the car park to the station. Improved cycle facilities, including a bike hire scheme, were provided in the late 2000s. Future First Great Western declined an option to continue the Greater Western passenger franchise beyond 2013, citing a desire for a longer-term contract due to the impending upgrade to the Great Western Main Line. The franchise was put out to tender, but the process was halted and later scrapped due to the fallout from the collapse of the InterCity West Coast franchise competition. A two-year franchise extension until September 2015 was agreed in October 2013, following negotiations between First Great Western and Transport Secretary Patrick McLoughlin MP. The CrossCountry franchise is due to expire in 2019. The car park is currently being expanded to around 1,500 spaces. Construction began in mid-2013, but the works caused a short-term lack of spaces for commuters. Work is due to be completed in March 2014. The South Wales Main Line from London to Cardiff is due to be electrified by 2016, as is the line to Bristol Temple Meads. However, the lines to Weston-super-Mare and Birmingham will not be electrified, so local and CrossCountry services will still be provided by diesel trains. The group Friends of Suburban Bristol Railways supports the electrification continuing to Weston, as does MP for Weston-super-Mare John Penrose. The electrification scheme also includes the four-tracking of Filton Bank, which will allow more services between Parkway and Bristol Temple Meads, and separate fast inter-city services from local stopping services. New Intercity Express Trains will be introduced, and will be maintained at the Filton Triangle depot just west of Bristol Parkway. There will be a new platform at Parkway for westbound trains to allow new services to run from London Paddington to Bristol Temple Meads, calling only at Bristol Parkway, shaving 20 minutes off the journey time. The area will also be resignalled. |next= |route=Greater Western franchise London - Bristol}} Bristol Parkway is on the Weston-super-Mare/ corridor, one of the main axes of the Greater Bristol Metro, a rail transport plan which aims to enhance transport capacity in the Bristol area. The scheme could see the reopening of the Henbury Loop Line to passengers, with the possibility of services from Bristol Temple Meads to Bristol Parkway via and . See also *List of all UK railway stations *Rail services in Bristol References External links * Official British Rail photo of Parkway, just before opening in 1972. Category:Railway stations in Bristol, Bath and South Gloucestershire Category:South Wales Main Line Category:Railway stations opened in 1972 Category:Railway stations opened by British Rail Category:Railway stations served by CrossCountry Category:Railway stations served by First Great Western Category:DfT Category B stations